


怪诞“梦境”02下 吊缚 较粗暴版本（初始版本）

by urderyek



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urderyek/pseuds/urderyek
Summary: 内含有强迫性行为，慎入





	怪诞“梦境”02下 吊缚 较粗暴版本（初始版本）

**Author's Note:**

> 内含有强迫性行为，慎入

怪诞“梦境”02下 吊缚 粗暴

还未结束，过了一会儿，两人莫名的对视了一阵，月有些沉默地扭过了头，只是身旁的男人并不肯这样放过他，将束缚月的锁链一把拉近，月感受到了紧迫感，不悦地瞪了L一眼，高傲的微微抬起头。

眼里是防备。

L在月耳边轻缓而又暧昧地低语道：“月君，是时候开始了。”

温热的湿气喷洒在耳廓，语调仿佛情人的低喃，只是手中的力道不减，残酷的一步步将月逼至毫无退境。

“月君，你知道的..即使你不想要，你也必须得做呢..你的身体很诚实，即使我是个男人，你也还是有了反应。”

“！”月有些愤愤，但又不想表现出来，维持着完美的假相，“别说废话了，L..若只是想说这些话的话，我不想听，也不想和你做任何的其他的事。”月有些冷漠而又淡淡的说道，仿佛刚刚的一切从未发生过。

“我知道的哦..月君，所以，我希望月君能够变得和他的身体一样诚实，做一个乖孩子，通过做我们的练习。”L用它似乎毫无感情的声音缓缓说道。

缓缓抚摸着月光裸的脊背，像是抚摸着稀有珍藏品般，害怕将它揉碎，渐渐俯上身去，灵动的舌头缓缓而又灵活的在脖颈处围绕，逐渐往下，寻找着月的敏感点吮吸着，逐渐加重，种上了一个又一个属于自己独一无二的印记。

“啊..滚开！我并不想和你做这种事。”

L并不搭理月的控诉，抬起身，只是自顾自的伸出了一只手，探向月的股间，将一颗手指忽地探了进去，“呵，啊！”月有些痛苦的低吟道，他的背部都僵直了。身体有些无视他意愿微微的发抖。

“滚..开”他为什么要经历这些。

“别着急，会慢慢舒服起来的，像之前那样...”L蛊惑般的低哑着声音说道。月的甬道湿润又紧致，他的手指难以活动。

“啪”

另一只手不轻不重的拍了一下臀部，月感到羞耻极了，脸上泛起了羞耻的红晕。

终于放松了一些，又将手重新伸向月的分身，老练的而又顺滑地撸动，揉搓，“月的身体真是诚实呢。”言语间，分身又轻轻地重新抬起了头。

可恶...

L的手指还在月的股间缓缓抽送，渐渐的顺畅了起来，“啊！”L低呼了一声，月将肠道猛地缩紧，他的手指快断了。

“月君真是不怪呢，明明还想温柔的对待你的，”听此，月不屑地笑了笑。

只是下一秒，月笑不出来了，有些僵硬地顿在了那儿。

场景变了，这次是SM室。

摆放于眼前的是沾满着鲜血的刑具和拷具。

月的双手已被铐于床尾，眼前的场景使月微微惊了，他没有想到在这种梦境里L可以为所欲为，他甚至怀疑这是否是L所创造的一个精神世界，而且他并不能对L做什么。

这简直糟糕透了。

将粗且糙的束皮绳封入月的口中，于脑后结个结实的结，将月的双腿毫不客气的分开，月有些惊慌的唔唔喊了起来，只是这并不能阻止什么，L将自己的3根手指合并往内抽送了起来。

眼前血腥的场景和味道令人作呕，身后人的无情侵略和自己的无能为力使得月十分的愤怒，不应该是这样的，拼尽全力，将双腿往L身上踹，只是疼痛感有些阻碍了月腿部所施的力量，并加上双手被紧紧铐于床尾，根本就不能转身，只能微微仰起颈首，像一只受惊的鸟类。

L不吭声的受了月的几击强击，只是加快了抽送的速度。

不知何时，月忽然低吟了一声，L低低地笑了一下，往那一点强速攻去，手指上渐渐沾上鲜血，被痛感和快感双层夹击的月，只能呜呜地呻吟。

有些迷失了，他想，之前被痛感所致低头的分身此时又不合时宜地缓缓抬头。

渴望着人的抚摸，事实正是如此，正如它渴望的那般，身后瘦弱的男子将月的双腿夹于腰间，未脱去的牛仔裤摩擦着月细致的皮肤，有些红了。

将牛仔裤微微褪去，重新细致而又耐心地慢慢抚慰着分身，自己的分身则是围绕着月的后穴而打转，月惊恐的想往前爬了，但手却被铐住，无法动弹，他有些绝望了。

绝望的低吟声伴随着轻泪流下，月没有想到自己竟如此脆弱，只是身后男子却冷漠至极，只是扶着自己愈发挺拔的分身往里面送去。

后穴传来了微微撕裂的声音，嘶...月无法控制住自己因痛感而迸发出的生理性泪水，泪水慢慢晕染了身下的床单。

这时L仿佛才后知后觉地放缓速度，轻抚月的分身，每一次触摸，好像都能够挑动月的敏感之处，似乎十分了解月的身体般。

只是这并不会得到月的任何原谅，在月的心中，他只是一个强暴者。

又似乎与月的想法相悖，L温柔的举动却又让月的身体有着类似感激的行为，慢慢放松了肠道，使得龙崎的进入变得更加的顺利。

龙崎顺着血液前行，月睁大着双眸，无神地看着前方。

每一次操干，由浅入深，由深变浅，节奏完全不一样，腹间被顶得都微微鼓了起来。

啊，哈

月无声地呻吟着，只是眼神却越发空洞，再次顶到月的敏感点，向此疯狂抽送。

一切都很安静，只有随着抽动声相伴的拍击声，暗黑的场景，一切只靠着一盏油灯而保持光明。

月不禁高高地扬起了脖子，像天鹅般优美的脖颈，背上暧昧的红痕，股间缓缓流出的血液温热，L也被“烫”到了，他喜欢这种感觉。

就像是喝酒喝高时那一瞬间。让人沉醉，迷失。

月的身体就像无尽的宝藏等待着人去发现。

而他就是那个人。

“月君，”L开口了，在进行这场性爱的第一句话，“我喜欢你的身体。”

就像毒品般让人爱不释手，难以舍弃。

只是，也许不仅仅是身体，也有灵魂，被吸引到的灵魂。

我想啃食你的全部。

高潮处，龙崎将月的束缚绳倏地取下，无法自拔地呻吟回荡在了空间 “啊啊啊啊..！”

股间红与白的液体混合留下，印在了床单，月被L刺激得也同时射了，就像是连锁反应般。

月重恢复了清明的眼神，只是眼神中带着狠厉。

L的眼神淡淡的，看不出来任何的风景，却又有着情欲的沉淀。

尾声响起，L俯下身躯，只是被月察觉，迅速地给了一把头击，但L并不在乎，揉了揉下巴。

“月君，真是美味呢，像是浓郁的榛果热巧克力，甜腻的让人无法自拔。”

“别妄想..我会被你摆布。”月只是轻轻地自嘲着般的，又像是讽刺什么地狠狠说道。

夜已深，油灯灭了，重回黑暗。


End file.
